


Праздник грядёт

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Траун изучает историю праздников набуанской цивилизации, прежде чем отправиться на приём к Палпатину.





	Праздник грядёт

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к ["День Святого Палпатина"](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217260327.htm?oam#more4)

Допив очередную – кажется, третью за день – чашку кафа, Траун накинул парадный китель. Неспешно застегнул его на все пуговицы. Поправил воротник. Сел за стол и, взяв датапад, погрузился в изучение информации о культуре ещё одной цивилизации. 

Набуанской. 

Он и раньше проявлял к ней больший интерес, чем ко многим другим культурам галактики. Особенно учитывая, что тот, кто отдавал ему приказы, был родом именно оттуда. Однако теперь, если он правильно истолковал изобиловавшее десятками скрытых символов приглашение Императора, ему придётся пойти на более интимный контакт, который, в свою очередь, требовал более детального погружения в культуру. 

Праздник, который устраивал Палпатин, был ещё одной вариацией достаточно распространённого во всей Галактике Дня всех влюбленных. На Набу он возник очень давно, возможно, ещё до эпохи первых гиперпространственных путешествий. Архивы за это время столько раз переписывались и уничтожались, что Траун имел дело, по сути, с легендами. По меньшей мере с несколькими. 

Одна из них рассказывала о молодом человеке, который предал всё ради своей возлюбленной и заплатил за своё преступление десятками лет страданий, воссоединившись с любимой лишь после того, как пожертвовал жизнью ради их сына. Заканчивалась легенда словами о том, что любовь способна не только зажигать звёзды, но и победить саму смерть. Траун подумал о том, что это предание набуанцы, скорее всего, заимствовали из какой-то другой культуры: они предпочитали наслаждаться жизнью, не думая о последствиях того, что совершали ради этого наслаждения. Предание же, вероятно, прижилось потому, что в этой культуре очень трепетно относились к детям, – по крайней мере, такова была его первая догадка. Впрочем, Траун сомневался в том, что оно придётся по нраву Палпатину, который детей не имел и заводить не стремился. Все обряды, дышащие одновременно жизнью, бесконечной болью и радостью воссоединения, Траун решил просмотреть позже. Сейчас следовало изучить другие церемонии. Доставить удовольствие Палпатину средствами, о которых тот ещё не подозревал, он всегда успеет. Пока что он всего лишь готовился к тому, что его ждёт. 

Во второй легенде говорилось о двух правителях Объединённой Набу. Очень странное название. Траун достаточно хорошо знал историю планеты, чтобы испытывать уверенность в том, что эта эпоха была отдалена от появления Империи на несколько тысяч лет и уж точно на десяток-другой крупных конфликтов. Но тогда уж точно помнили, что представляла собой Набу в период до объединения – горстку плохо контактировавших между собой гунганских и человеческих королевств. Скорее, даже только гунганских: насколько Трауну было известно, люди прилетели сюда уже после начала гиперпространственных путешествий, а потом позаимствовали некоторые части местной культуры. Другие элементы они, напротив, привнесли сюда, как, например, первую легенду. Впрочем, Палпатину и та, и другая, вероятно, не понравятся. Насколько понимал Траун, тот не слишком ценил верность до последнего вздоха. Следовательно, и этот обычай годился скорее для противостояния, но не для единения, к которому Траун стремился сегодня. 

Последняя легенда рассказывала о необычном святом одной из уникальных церквей Силы, когда-то существовавших на Набу и исчезших во время владычества здесь не то агрессивной касты ситхов, не то тёмных джедаев, не то особенно фанатичных джедаев вроде Джорууса К’баота, из-за которого Траун в молодости едва не погиб. О подробностях тех событий история умалчивала. 

Зато точно были известны все подробности самой легенды. Святой, имя которого расходилось во всех источниках, которые Трауну удалось изучить, ходил по Набу и благословлял всех влюблённых, несмотря на их расу и пол, если это отказывались сделать родители или местные священники. Он не выдвигал никаких условий, кроме искренности любви. Его символом выступало схематично изображённое человеческое сердце – перевёрнутый объёмный треугольник с двумя закруглёнными вершинами. Сердце было красным, будто страсть, сметающая все на своем пути, а символизирующие несогласие и преграды черные узоры на его поверхности постепенно переходили в белые 

Насколько мог судить Траун, Палпатин стремился к ярким, но скоротечным ощущениям, которые не завершались ничем, кроме удовольствия обеих сторон. Ещё он любил вести и властвовать. Он чувствовал себя одновременно тем самым святым и одним из влюблённых, дающим благословление и его получающим, главным героем и устроителем этого праздника. Сам Траун сможет расслабиться и отдыхать, будучи ведомым. И, возможно, продолжать размышлять о легенде. 

Расстегнув в три медленных движения китель, он убрал датапад во внутренний карман. Снова вдел пуговицы в петли и медленно направился к выходу. 

Его уже ждали в императорском дворце.


End file.
